Hell Meets Heaven
by Chris'of13
Summary: OS Concours Les 7 Péchés Capitaux. Lorsque Bella passe une nuit enfermée dans la bibliothèque de son campus avec son fantasme personnel, la luxure est au rendez-vous, les péchés tapis dans l'ombre, et les personnalités se dévoilent.


_**Concours: Les 7 péchés capitaux **_

**Titre : **Hell Meets Heaven

**Auteure : **Chris'of13

**Béta:** Euh... Moi même ?

**Péché(s) :** Un zeste de colère et d'envie et surtout... rien, c'est suffisant non ? Ahaha, bah luxure bien entendu ;). Mais aussi petit clin d'œil aux autres, vous verrez.

**Disclaimer:**Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que m'amuser avec.

Pour lire les autres OS du concours, rendez-vous sur cette page : fanfiction . net / community / Concours_Les_7_peches_capitaux / 94893 / _(pensez à supprimer les espaces)_

**Note** : Si vous voulez encore plus plonger dans l'ambiance, je vous propose d'écouter les chansons que je vous mets, si ça vous dit bien sûr. Enjoy !

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>Hell Meets Heaven<strong>_**

* * *

><p><em>" L'orgueil a cela de bon qu'il préserve de l'envie."<em> **[Victor Hugo]**

_" Il n'y a aucun vice qui nuise tant à la félicité des hommes que celui de l'envie. "_ **[René Descartes]**

_" Plaire à soi est orgueil ; aux autres, vanité ." _**[Paul Valéry]**

_" Les effets de la colère sont beaucoup plus graves que les causes. "_ **[Marc-Aurèle]**

_" Le sommeil diurne est comme le péché de la chair : plus on en a eu, plus on le voudrait. "_ **[Umberto Eco]**

_" Eve a péché, pourquoi ? Parce qu'on la flatta ; Exemple que depuis mainte femme imita."_** [Jean**-**François Collin d'Harleville]**

_" Dessert : une pêche si on est seul, un péché si on est deux. "_ **[Aurélien Scholl]**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Bella POV<strong>**

- Les particules chargées positivement vont se déposer sur la couche intermédiaire énergétique afin que l'électron puisse émettre des photons de raies ..

- Bella arrête ça, il n'est pas là !

Je sursautai en sentant le coup administré par Jessica dans mes côtes. Cette fourbe allait sûrement finir par me laisser un hématome ! Tournant ma tête une seconde dans sa direction afin de lui lancer un regard innocent, je retournai à ma tâche vitale et quotidienne, soit...me dévisser le cou le plus discrètement possible afin de le rechercher.

L'amphi était plein à craquer d'étudiants en médecine engloutissant les informations volumineuses que débitait le prof à la vitesse d'un TGV. Le silence était de mise, seul résonnait le brut des stylos dérapant sur les feuilles noircies.

Tout en écrivant, je continuai ma recherche infructueuse, sachant très bien que s'il avait été présent, je l'aurais senti.

_Télépathie . com !_

Je soupirai de dépit et décidai de me concentrer sur ma feuille en fronçant les sourcils. En effet les mots dérapaient soudainement en plein milieu d'une ligne de telle manière qu'ils finissaient par embrasser la phrase située deux crans au dessus.

_Génial ! Ce mec, en plus de me rendre dingue, bousille mes cours !_

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Jessica esquisser un sourire moqueur face à ma démonstration artistique. Anticipant sa remarque, je lui lançai un regard noir qui la fit jubiler de plus belle.

_Tu ne l'emporteras pas au paradis ! _

Décidant de suivre le cours, je ne pus pourtant empêcher mes pensées de dériver vers mon fantasme sur pattes : Edward Cullen, condensé de 3 adjectifs : Physiquement parfait, Parfaitement inaccessible et irrésistiblement...goujat.

Toutes les filles bavaient devant lui, le voulaient comme petit-ami. Mais lui prônait son célibat comme une victoire, souhaitant vivre, je cite "de sexe et d'eau fraîche". Renoncer à sa liberté en se casant : jamais !

Quatre ans que je le connaissais, et quatre fois que j'avais dû lui parler en tout.

_Bon ça va...le double !_

Me rendant compte qu'il me manquait la moitié de la leçon, je posai violemment mon stylo sur la table en soufflant de rage. Je m'énervais à repenser à lui, il me saoulait, tout le monde m...

_C'est bon, je crois qu'on a compris !_

Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre pour constater avec soulagement qu'il ne restait que dix minutes de cours. Partir maintenant était tentant mais je voulais au moins me donner bonne conscience.

- On dirait qu'il a vraiment disparu pour de bon cette fois, me fit remarquer Jess en écrivant.

- Tant mieux, marmonnai-je.

- Tu verrais ta tête ! rit-elle. Il doit être dans un autre amphi, c'est toi qui ne veut pas aller vérifier.

- Pourquoi je me donnerais cette peine ? demandai-je de l'air le plus hautain que j'avais en stock.

- Peut être parce que tu es littéralement accro et que si tu ne le vois pas prochainement, tu risques de faire une overdose. C'est pour cela que j'ai pris nos places au week-end d'intégration.

Je fis mine de ne pas l'avoir entendue et barbouillai des phrases sans queue ni tête sur ma feuille.

- Je ne bougerai pas le petit doigt pour lui et je t'ai déjà dit que je ne sais pas si je vais aller à ce soit-disant processus d'intégration. J'ai une flemme monstre !

- Ta** paresse** te perdra Bella. Mais enfin, ça va être chouette ! Y'aura des beaux mecs, de l'alcool à gogo ! Tous les deuxième années seront là. Et puis de toute façon j'ai déjà payé les places, tu n'as plus le choix, ajouta-t-elle malicieusement.

Je ne répondis pas sachant que de toute façon elle n'allait pas me lâcher avec ça. Si elle croyait que c'était ça qui me forcerait à venir, elle se trompait. Je la rembourserais et lui dirais de donner ou vendre ma place à quelqu'un d'autre. Enfin, le prof nous signala qu'on pouvait s'en aller et c'est avec empressement que je rangeai mes affaires et remontai les rangs pour atteindre la sortie.

- La prochaine fois on testera l'amphi B, s'exclama mon amie en arrivant à ma hauteur.

- Hum non je suis très bien ici, fis-je en sortant du bâtiment, les rayons du soleil chatouillant mon visage.

- Ce que tu peux être pénible Bella ! D'un côté tu veux le séduire mais tu ne tentes rien pour ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas y arriver crois moi ! A moins que tu lui envoies des ondes témoignant de ta frustration sexuelle à son égard je ne pense pas que...

- J'ai dépassé tout ça Jess ! m'énervai-je, arrêtant de marcher. Je craquais pour lui en première, j'étais une gamine ! Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un an, alors okay il s'est inscrit ici cette année, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vais me jeter dans ses bras et baver devant lui comme une adolescente en mal d'amour ! On est en deuxième année de médecine, et de l'eau a coulé sur les ponts depuis alors non je ne courrai pas à sa poursuite comme une putain de groupie ! Et si...

- Bella...m'interrompit mon amie,

-...tu ne comprends pas ça eh bien tant pis...

- Euh... Bella ! s'écria-t-elle. Retourne toi !

- Quoi encore ? fis-je en m'exécutant tout de même.

_Oh par tous les saints ! _

Pile dans mon axe de vision, se déplaçant comme au ralenti, _il _était là. Les rayons du soleil paraissaient suivre sa progression, donnant l'impression qu'il était une sorte de rock star sous les projecteurs, se reflétant dans ses cheveux plus courts que dans mes souvenirs mais tout aussi désordonnés . Les reflets cuivrés dansaient sur sa tête, sa démarche féline et arrogante me narguait, et bientôt il fut assez proche pour que je distingue ses traits.

Ma mémoire ne lui avait pas rendu justice. Ses yeux verts profonds scrutaient les alentours, ses lèvres pleines s'étiraient en un sourire en coin absolument renversant alors qu'il constatait l'effet qu'il faisait à la gente féminine près de lui. Ses traits fins, sa mâchoire anguleuse, aucun détail ne m'échappait.

L'indécence et l'arrogance suintaient par tous les pores de sa peau.

Vêtu d'un t-shirt simple bleu marine et d'un jean brut, il continuait son avancée. Et le pire dans tout ça est qu'il venait dans ma direction.

_Vite, trouve quelque chose à dire Bella !_

Il n'avait pas l'air de m'avoir vue et alors qu'il était à quelques mètres de moi seulement, une blonde sortie de nulle part l'interpella, tandis qu'il la regarda avec surprise et la prit dans ses bras. En plissant les yeux, je la reconnus : Tanya Denali, sa soi-disant meilleure amie.

Grande, blonde, fine, yeux bleus, jambes interminables, et attention...tout était naturel ! Nous avions fréquenté le même lycée et je peux dire que les rumeurs couraient bon train sur une certaine aventure cachée entre elle et E.

Je me demandai vaguement ce qu'elle faisait là, mais ne cherchai pas plus d'explications quand je la vis s'éloigner en lançant quelque chose comme " Je t'attends dehors".

Tandis qu'il se tournait, sourire aux lèvres, dans sa direction initiale, son regard croisa le mien.

_Et là, c'est le drame !_

Son sourire disparut quelque peu, alors que je me glaçai. Il resta statique quelques secondes me fixant de manière indéchiffrable, le rougissement sur mes joues devant certainement recouvrir tout mon visage, mon cœur battant à un drôle de rythme, mes jambes commençant à devenir molles.

_Du calme Bella, c'est juste un mec comme les autres ! !_

Je m'insultai mentalement pour ma réaction stupide et soufflai, décidant de lui parler comme toute fille censée le ferait.

" Alors Edward, comment c'était en médecine à Yale ?", " Hey, content de venir à Harvard?"

_Facile, je pouvais le faire.._

Du moins j'aurais peut être pu si j'en avais eu l'occasion.

Ironie du sort ou comble du hasard, son téléphone se mit à sonner à ce moment là, brisant le contact oculaire. Une fois arrivé à ma hauteur, téléphone collé à son oreille, il ne me lança pas un regard et me dépassa, me frôlant au passage, comme si j'étais une inconnue.

_Putain d'enfer !_

Je lâchai l'air contenu dans mes poumons, et mis du temps à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer.

_Je rêve ou il vient de me snober...encore une fois ?_

En effet, cela faisait plusieurs fois qu'il m'avait fait le coup par le passé. Le trouble avait maintenant laissé place à la **colère**. Colère de m'être laissée happer par son aura, mais surtout contre lui qui m'avait traitée comme si je n'existais pas. Même pas un sourire, un signe de la main, nada ! Et Dieu sait qu'il m'avait vu !

A côté de moi, Jessica sembla reprendre ses esprits et s'exclama avec véhémence:

- C'était quoi ça ? Il aurait pu te passer au travers que ça aurait été la même chose ! Quel enfoiré, j'te jure !

Mon cerveau fonctionnait à toute vitesse pour trouver un moyen de contrer cet affront. Soudain, mon regard se posa sur une affiche et j'eus la solution.

- Jess ?

- Hum ?

- Tu peux me donner ma place pour le week-end d'intégration ? Bah quoi ! ajoutai-je en voyant son air surpris. Faudrait au moins que je connaisse l'endroit exact où on va aller, souris-je malicieusement.

**~~~ooo~~~**

- Bella ! Bella ! scandait la foule en délire alors que j'enchaînais ma quatrième descente de tequila.

Lâchant le gobelet en plastique, je criai de joie en faisant une petite danse improvisée, alors que mes camarades m'applaudissaient avec vivacité. Mon adversaire était par terre, KO au bout du deuxième verre, en train de rire comme un détraqué. Je reconnaissais vaguement quelques visages familiers, certains de mes camarades de promo, d'autres que je croisais occasionnellement à la fac. Mais pas celui que je voulais voir.

_Et dire que j'étais encore assez lucide pour me rappeler de son existence ! Plus pour longtemps..._

Je décidai de partir à la recherche de mes amis, mais us obligée de m'adosser contre un arbre pour éviter la chute qui me guettait.

Le week-end d'intégration se passait dans l'état du Vermont, près de Bennington. Après quatre heures de car la veille, nous étions partis en escapade dans les Green Mountains, qui s'était finie en bataille d'eau générale, tandis qu'aujourd'hui chacun pouvait voguer à ses occupations, la plupart (dont moi) décidant de visiter Bennington. La convivialité avait été au rendez-vous durant ces deux jours, avec les soirées, le flash mob de la veille, les rencontres, les jeux, et dimanche était arrivé sans même qu'on ne s'en rende compte. Et autant dire que pour clore le week-end de façon magistrale, une énorme soirée (encore plus que celle de la veille) feu de camp avait été organisée à _Forest Hope, _un endroit assez isolé de la ville.

_D'où mon état d'ébriété avancé à...23 heures... Bonjour la gueule de bois !_

Je n'avais presque pas croisé_ l'autre,_ et lorsque ça arrivait je mettais un point d'honneur à l'ignorer.

Et je continuerai !

Mon ego en avait pris un coup la dernière fois fallait dire !

Reprenant mes esprits, j'avançai tant bien que mal, alors que les arbres commençaient à tourner autour de moi.

La chanson entraînante de Rihanna, _We Found Love_ résonnait dans mes oreilles, et j'eus soudainement l'impression que mes tempes battaient le rythme de la musique.

**S****hine a light through an open door**

_Fais briller une lumière à travers une porte ouverte_

**Love and life I will divide**

_L'amour et la vie que je vais diviser_

**Turn away cause I need you more**

_Retourne toi car j'ai encore plus besoin de toi_

**Feel the heartbeat in my mind**

_Ressens le battement de cœur dans mon esprit_

**It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny**

_C'est la manière dont je me sens, je ne peux pas le nier_

**But I've gotta let it go**

_Mais je dois le laisser partir_

**We found love in a hopeless place**

_Nous avons trouvé l'amour dans un lieu sans espoir_

**We found love in a hopeless place**

_Nous avons trouvé l'amour dans un lieu sans espoir_

**We found love in a hopeless place**

_Nous avons trouvé l'amour dans un lieu sans espoir_

**We found love in a hopeless place**

_Nous avons trouvé l'amour dans un lieu sans espoir_

_Ouais...bah ce ne sera pas ici à Forest Hope en tout cas !_

Fendant la foule sautant au rythme des basses, dépassant les amateurs de marshmallow grillés au feu de bois, je rejoignis tant bien que mal la table pleine de bouteilles pour la plupart vides.

_Autant soigner le mal par le mal_, pensai-je en prenant une bouteille au hasard et remplissant mon verre.

Soudain, je sentis une présence derrière moi et un parfum reconnaissable parmi tous, mélange aphrodisiaque pour les sens.

Je fermai brièvement les yeux, m'en imprégnant inconsciemment, puis me retournai après avoir avalé une gorgée de...ce truc infâme non identifié pour me donner du courage.

- Tiens tiens, Bella Swan ! Quelle surprise !

Je lui fis face, et l'alcool faisant effet le détaillai plus que de raison. Dans la semi-pénombre, je distinguai ses yeux rieurs, plus petits et rougis que d'habitude néanmoins. Les flammes du feu de camp dansaient sur son visage, donnant un air mystique à la situation.

Après des secondes de silence où sa voix grave et chaude faisait encore écho en moi, je répondis enfin.

- Je te retourne la remarque ! fis-je de façon détachée, mais néanmoins plus acide que voulue.

- Je ne savais pas que tu faisais médecine ! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton faussement étonné, prenant une voix encore plus sensuelle si possible, un léger sourire en coin se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

_Hum et quelle lèvres ! Mais attendez...retour en arrière ! "Je ne savais pas que tu faisais médecine". Le liquide infâme dans mon verre serait-il de l'absinthe ou ai-je bien entendu ?_

_Non mais quel hypocrite !_

Hésitant entre remarque cinglante et ironie, j'optai pour la deuxième option.

Sourire faux collé au visage, je répondis de l'air le plus naturel que j'avais en stock

- Oh mais moi non plus ! Je pensais que tu voulais faire...de l'éco non ?

Il plissa les yeux, essayant sûrement de deviner le deuxième degré dans ma phrase alors que je pris une longue gorgée du contenu de mon gobelet par réflexe... que je recrachai par réflexe également.

_Oui je sais, très charmant, mais ce truc est vraiment immonde !_

Son rire résonna à mes oreilles alors que je lui lançai un regard noir.

- Alors comme ça l'innocente Bella Swan ne supporte pas l'alcool à plus de 20° ?

- Goûte un peu et on en reparle ! fis-je en lui tendant mon verre avec un air de défi.

Il haussa les sourcils, sûrement étonné que j'aligne plus de deux mots à son égard. Me regardant dans les yeux, il prit le récipient de mes mains, ses doigts froids frôlant les miens au passage, créant un contact brûlant.

_J'avais chaud tout à coup, et ce n'était ni l'alcool, ni le feu de camp !_

Il posa ses lèvres à l'endroit exact où j'avais mis les miennes quelques secondes auparavant, avalant une longue gorgée toujours en me fixant de son regard pénétrant.

Mes yeux étaient fixés sur sa bouche entourant ce fichu gobelet chanceux, puis descendirent sur sa gorge, son torse partiellement découvert grâce à sa chemise noire légèrement déboutonnée, et enfin plus bas, toujours plus bas..

_Hum je crois qu'on va s'arrêter là !_

Alors que mes pensées déviaient vers des eaux beaucoup moins chastes et catholiques, la magie fut brisée par le jet sortant de sa bouche.

- Mais bordel, qu'est-ce que c'est ? De l'huile de foie de morue ? s'exclama-t-il en s'essuyant la bouche.

Je le regardai moqueuse, puis repris ses paroles.

- Comme ça le terrible Edward Cullen ne supporte pas l'alcool à plus de 20° ? Le mythe est brisé !

Il sourit d'un air narquois, alors que je lui tournai le dos, faisant semblant de lire attentivement les étiquettes sur les bouteilles et de le snober par la même occasion.

_Bon...je crois que je vais retourner à un bon vieux classique : vodka-orange._

Alors que je m'apprêtais à me servir, sa grande main recouvrit soudain la mienne qui tenait la bouteille qu'il m'arracha.

- Je pense que tu as assez bu pour aujourd'hui.

_Euh...pardon ? Non mais j'hallucine ? Comme s'il s'en souciait !_

Je lui fis face d'un air outré, et tendit la main dans sa direction.

- Rends moi ça !

A la place, il porta le goulot à ses lèvres et prit une gorgée de mon Saint-Graal.

_Grrr, pourquoi est-il aussi sexy quand il boit ?_

Intérieurement cependant, je fulminais. Il n'allait quand même pas, en plus de bousiller ma santé mentale gâcher ma soirée ?

J'essayai tant bien que mal de lui arracher la bouteille des mains mais il faisait une tête de plus que moi, d'où le fait que c'était peine perdue.

Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine en reculant et lui lançai des éclairs oculaires.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de chaperon, vociférai-je.

Tout en cessant son "galochage" avec l'objet tant convoité, il me regarda d'un air malicieux.

- Oh ça j'en suis persuadé !

_Pourquoi est-ce que dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche j'avais envie de le gifler ?_

- Alors rends moi cette bouteille !

- Ou sinon ?

Je lui lançai un regard d'avertissement puis me rapprochai de lui lentement, tel un félin.

Il me regarda, bouche entrouverte, avancer dans sa direction jusqu'à poser ma main sur son torse.

Il devait sûrement penser que j'étais devenue folle et c'était probablement le cas !

- Tu sais, je suis majeure et vaccinée, chuchotai-je en lui lançant un regard par dessous mes cils.

_Quand on dit que l'alcool désinhibe !_

Je le vis déglutir difficilement, et cela me donna la force de continuer.

- Tu sais aussi, que j'ai donc le droit légalement de faire ce que je veux ? continuai-je en remontant ma main droite sur sa nuque, caressant les cheveux à sa base alors que la fête autour de nous battait son plein.

Je le sentais de plus en plus tendu, comme anticipant le dénouement.

- Et je vais t'apprendre quelque chose. La **gourmandise** est le péché capital qui me représente le plus. Quand j'aime les bonnes choses, plus j'y goûte, plus j'en veux, chuchotai-je à son oreille d'une voix rauque.

Sentir son odeur au creux de son cou me fit brièvement tourner la tête, ayant un effet plus puissant que celui tous les alcools de la soirée réunis, mais je passai outre.

- Et tu sais de quoi j'ai envie, là, tout de suite Edward ? murmurai-je en frôlant sa joue de mes lèvres.

Il hocha la tête en signe de négation, la respiration courte.

_Et je n'étais pas dans un meilleur état !_

A contrecœur, j'assénai le coup de grâce.

- De vodka , dis-je en lui arrachant la bouteille des mains et me décollant de son corps.

Il mit du temps à réaliser que je venais de le rouler dans la farine et ouvrit la bouche, sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte.

Il me lança un regard mauvais, visiblement mécontent de s'être fait berner, alors que je souris victorieuse en lui faisant un clin d'œil, et me détournant de lui.

Officiellement : Bella 1-0 Edward

Officieusement : Bella 0-2 Edward

Car oui, il avait gagné ma tête, et mon cœur.

**~~~ooo~~~**

**_1h30_**

- Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Viens on daaaanse ! s'écria Jessica en me tirant la main.

- Non, si je me lève je vais embrasser le sol.

- Pffff, t'es même pas drôle ! Bon ben je te laisse continuer ta séance de roulement de pelles intense avec...euuuh...peu importe... fit-elle en s'éloignant, moitié sautillant, moitié titubant.

Je restai quelques secondes interdite.

_C'est pas plutôt roulage de pelles ? Hum non en fait j'en sais rien._

Je secouai la tête, me demandant vaguement d'où cette illumination m'était venue alors que le mec sur lequel j'étais à moitié affalée me mordillait le cou.

Je tournai la tête vers lui et commençai à l'embrasser comme si ma vie en dépendait.

_Bah quoi, j'ai bien le droit de me lâcher après 5 mois de vie chaste non ?_

Fermant les yeux pour mieux apprécier les sensations, un flash apparut soudain dans mon esprit.

_Un parfum enivrant...Des cheveux désordonnés..Des yeux verts à damner un sain...Des lèvres à se taper la tête contre un mur._

Mais ouvrant les yeux, je tombai sur une chevelure brune entourant un visage halé, et rompis le baiser.

Seul point commun : les mêmes yeux verts, mais ayant un effet différent sur l'humidité de ma culotte.

_Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez moi ? J'embrassais un mec des plus charmants et il fallait que je pense à l'autre imbécile qui aimait jouer avec mes nerfs ? _

Je soupirai et constatai avec effroi que je ne me rappelais même plus du prénom de mon partenaire d'un soir. J'avais l'impression d'être un Edward Cullen au féminin, qui traitait les filles comme de vulgaires mouchoirs en papier.

_Et voilà que j'arrive encore à le replacer dans une phrase ! Moi qui pensait être assez bourrée pour avoir oublié son nom à LUI !_

- Ça ne va pas ? me demanda...l'inconnu.

- Euh si si, fis-je en me collant un peu plus à lui. J'ai juste froid, ajoutai-je.

_Il y juste le feu devant moi mais bon c'est pas grave !_

Il comprit sûrement que je lui mentais car il me sourit d'un air entendu avant de poser néanmoins sa veste sur mes épaules.

_J'ai décroché le jackpot ce soir on dirait !_

Il entoura mes épaules de son bras, et entreprit de me faire griller un marshmallow.

- Je ne t'avais jamais vu à la fac, lui avouai-je.

- Oh...moi si ! sourit-il en me tendant ma friandise, dans laquelle je mordis généreusement.

_Huuummm, je pourrais en manger un kilo ! Mon péché mignon!_

Je le regardai d'un air interrogatif.

- Vraiment ?

- Bien sûr ! L'une des meilleures de la promo, mais surtout, toujours avec ta besace en cuir sur l'épaule, tes joues qui rougissent quand tu sens les regards sur toi, tes longs cheveux bruns, la manière dont tu mords ta lèvre quand tu es concentrée. Et oui, la vérité est que je viens souvent dans le même amphi que toi pour t'admirer, toi et tes superbes lunettes que tu ne mets visiblement que pour bosser, ajouta-t-il d'un air humoristique, pour masquer sa gêne.

J'essayai de décrypter sa tirade, chose difficile avec mon esprit embrumé mais enfin je réussis.

_Et dire que je ne l'avais même pas remarqué !_

J'étais étonnée qu'il ait remarqué autant de choses à mon sujet, comparativement à l'autre qui ne connaissait peut être même pas la couleur de mes yeux.

Ne sachant pas s'il disait la vérité ou si l'alcool le faisait extrapoler, j'ouvris la bouche, cherchant que dire dans cette situation.

_Jason ! C'est ça, il s'appelle Jason !_

- Ah...eh bien Jason...ça...me touche énormément !

_0 pointé !_

Le silence était maintenant tendu, et alors que je cherchai une réplique pour détendre l'atmosphère, fouillant parmi les feuilles des arbres comme si elles allaient m'aider, mon regard tomba sur une fille que je connaissais riant aux éclats avec celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom : Edward Cullen.

Le feu de camp nous séparant de quelques mètres seulement, ils étaient assis juste en face de nous, sur un tronc d'arbre également. Elle riait visiblement à une de ses blagues alors qu'il lui sortait son fameux sourire en coin et son regard de Don Juan.

Une pointe d'**envie** ne put s'empêcher de naître au creux de ma poitrine. Moi qui pensait être guérie de lui, voilà que je me remettais à ressentir la même chose que lorsque j'étais au lycée. Toujours ce même désir, qui prenait aux tripes, de savourer sa présence, son contact. Cette attraction qui faisait que mon regard était irrémédiablement capturé par lui lorsqu'il était là, que sa proximité faisait battre mon cœur plus vite, et ce avant même que je ne le voie. Ces choses contre lesquelles je luttais constamment, que j'avais enfouies le temps d'une année, et qui maintenant cherchaient à refaire surface.

Il dut sentir mon regard sur lui car il se détourna un instant de sa conquête, ses yeux tombant sur moi. Encore et toujours cette expression indéchiffrable lorsqu'il me fixait, comme si j'étais une équation mathématique qu'il essayait de résoudre. Le feu brûlait entre nous, crépitant, crachotant, ardent, comme le signe de la chaleur naissante prête à me consumer sur place. Son regard dévia un court instant sur ma droite, puis revint sur moi, avec une lueur nouvelle.

_Il a l'air bien pompette lui aussi dis donc !_

Prenant le verre posé à mes pieds, je le levai alors en sa direction, trinquant à distance. Après quelques secondes sans réagir, il fit enfin de même, et je pus lire sur ses lèvres "A nos conquêtes !".

Je haussai les sourcils, sourit narquoisement, et vidai mon verre en soutenant son regard dans lequel la lueur de la flamme se reflétait, tandis qu'il faisait de même.

" A nos conquêtes !" pensai-je ironiquement..."qu'elles durent le temps d'une fête" en le voyant murmurer à l'oreille de sa partenaire, celle-ci souriant d'un air coquin, puis disparaître avec elle dans la forêt, sans un regard en arrière.

**~~~ooo~~~**

**_4h10_**

Je comatai appuyée contre un arbre, écoutant la musique qui s'était soudainement adoucie. La plupart des étudiants étaient HS, soit allongés à même le sol, ou bien avachis sur les troncs d'arbre autour des feux qui commençaient à s'éteindre. Certains avaient apporté leur tente pour piquer un petit roupillon avant notre départ dans...deux heures environ. Une heure pour tout nettoyer, une heure pour retourner au campement composé de petites maisonnettes qu'on avait loué situé en ville et ranger nos affaires. Et quand je vis les organisateurs du week-end, élèves de troisième ou quatrième année de médecine, décuvant contre un arbre, je me dis que c'était mal parti.

Jessica était endormie contre un charmant blondinet non loin de moi, sourire aux lèvres, alors que Jason m'avait abandonnée, étant allé dans une des tentes après avoir vidé la moitié de son estomac.

_J'espère que ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai dégoûté à ce point.._

Je soupirai, savourant le calme, et m'imprégnant des premières notes de la chanson.

- Tu avais l'air plus joyeuse tout à l'heure, m'invectiva une voix connue.

Je le regardai s'approcher de moi, cheveux encore plus en bataille, totalement débraillé.

- Bien la partie de jambes en l'air ? demandai-je sans vraiment avoir envie d'entendre la réponse.

Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de moi, surpris par ma question.

- Ça se voit tant que ça ?

- Hum...assez en effet.

Il demeura pensif avant de poursuivre.

- En revanche toi, tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir touché les étoiles. Il est si mauvais que ça ? ricana Cullen.

- Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles, fis-je en commençant à partir.

- Allons donc, ce n'était pas toi en pleine séance de récurage de gosier tout à l'heure ?

- Très charmant Edward, fis-je sans me retourner. Tu es toujours aussi délicat à ce que je vois.

Il empoigna mon poignet brusquement de sorte à ce que je lui fasse face.

- Danse avec moi, chuchota-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

Je déglutis face à cette demande incongrue, sortant presque comme une supplique, et je fus bien tentée de lui mettre le vent de sa vie.

- Je ne sais pas danser, murmurai-je. T'as qu'à demander à ton méga coup, ajoutai-je en voulant me dégager.

Il raffermit sa prise sur mon poignet et m'attira si près de son corps que je pouvais sentir les battements de son cœur.

- Si j'avais voulu danser avec elle je lui aurais demandé. Mais c'est toi que je veux, articula-t-il lentement.

Je restai la bouche entrouverte, ne réalisant pas encore le sens de ses paroles. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il me surprenne de la sorte ?

Je fis semblant de réfléchir, histoire de me donner un air inaccessible, mais les mots sortirent plus vite que je ne l'aurais voulu.

- Très bien.

Il m'entraîna sur la piste improvisée au centre, près du feu dont les quelques flammes survivantes dansaient avec ardeur. Ce ne fut que lorsque j'entendis les premières notes de la musique que je me dis que j'étais fichue.

_Fall For You _de Secondhand Serenade. Une chanson qui, lorsque je l'écoutais, me faisait immanquablement penser à lui. Et voilà que maintenant on allait danser dessus...

Je posai ma main timidement sur son épaule alors qu'il mit la sienne sur ma hanche, tenant l'autre. Nous commençâmes à évoluer lentement, seuls au milieu des corps endormis autour de nous.

**The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting**  
><em>Le bon côté ce soir est que l'on ne se dispute pas<em>  
><strong>Could it be that we have been this way before<strong>  
><em>Se pourrait-il que c'eût été le cas auparavant ?<em>  
><strong>I know you don't think that I am trying<strong>  
><em>Je sais que tu ne penses pas que j'essaye<em>  
><strong>I know you're wearing thin down to the core<strong>  
><em>Je sais que tu t'épuises de tout ton cœur<em>

- Tu m'as bien eue avec le coup de la vodka. Je ne te savais pas si audacieuse, sourit-il.

_-_ Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, éludai-je.

- Je t'ai beaucoup observée ce soir tu sais, murmura-t-il après un petit silence.

Mon cœur tressauta dans ma poitrine à cet aveu.

- Ce mec est un crétin.

Surprise, je le dévisageai.

- Qui ça ?

_-_ Celui que tu as passé à embrasser.

Il était décidément très fort pour me faire jongler entre le désir et la colère.

- C'est toi qui est un imbécile de le juger sans le connaître.

- Je vaux beaucoup mieux que lui.

- Ton égocentrisme cessera-t-il un jour ? lui reprochai-je.

Lui et son stupide **orgueil** !

- Je suis juste réaliste. Ce n'est pas un quelqu'un comme ça qu'il te faut.

- Et quel genre de mec me faudrait-il Einstein ? demandai-je brusquement.

**But hold your breathe**  
><em>Mais retiens ton souffle<em>

Son regard brûlant me sonda, comme s'il essayait de lire mon âme, et à mon grand dam, toute colère envers lui s'évapora.

- Quelqu'un qui saurait te faire comprendre que tu vaux mieux que toutes les autres. Qui te ferait sentir à quel point tu es unique. Qui ferait taire ton manque de confiance en toi, et avec qui tu aurais l'impression d'être l'une des sept merveilles du monde.

__Fuck, mais par quel tour de Merlin était-il devenu romantique ?__

**Because tonight will be the night**  
><em>Parce que ce soir sera le soir<em>  
><strong>That I will fall for you<strong>  
><em>Où je tomberai pour toi<em>  
><strong>Over again<strong>  
><em>Encore une fois<em>  
><strong>Don't make me change my mind<strong>  
><em>Ne me fais pas changer d'avis<em>  
><strong>Or I won't live to see another day<strong>  
><em>Ou je ne vivrai pas un jour de plus<em>  
><strong>I swear it's true<strong>  
><em>Je jure que c'est vrai<em>

Il porta ma main qu'il tenait de manière à ce qu'elle entoure son cou, et me rapprocha de lui.

__Dieu, je peux officiellement mourir ici et maintenant !__

Je plongeai ma tête au creux de son cou, me délectant de son odeur si particulière.

**Because a girl like you is impossible to find**_  
><em>__Parce qu'une fille comme toi est impossible à trouver___  
><em>**You're impossible to find**_  
><em>__Tu es impossible à trouver__

Fermant les yeux, totalement enivrée par l'intimité du moment, la douceur de sa peau, la musique et l'ambiance électrique, je me reculai et le regardai dans les yeux.

- Prouve moi que tu vaux mieux que lui...Embrasse moi.

__J'avais définitivement flashé !__

Il fut un instant troublé par ma requête mais bien vite, approcha doucement ses lèvres des miennes. Je fermai les yeux, attendant le contact désiré.

Et avant même que ses lèvres ne touchent les miennes, je me rendis compte que je voulais plus.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'éprouvais ce désir qui nous consume, cette passion qui me faisait vouloir tout de lui. Son corps, son âme, son cœur.

_Je voulais qu'il soit mien et je désirais être sienne._

Son souffle sur mon visage me chatouilla.

_3..2...1_

**This is not what I intended **

_Ce n'est pas ce à quoi je m'attendais_

Et alors que ses lèvres chaudes frôlèrent les miennes...

- BON LES GARS REVEILLEZ-VOUS, ON NETTOIE LE BORDEL ET ON SE TIRE, hurla le haut parleur d'un des organisateurs, coupant la musique par la même occasion, alors qu'il reçut un flot d'injures de la part des étudiants en train de décuver.

...La magie se brisa.

Je soupirai, voulant balancer toute ma frustration à la figure de l'inopportun organisateur alors qu'Edward me relâcha soudain.

- Bon...eh ben...on devrait commencer à ranger je pense.

- Ouais, fis-je à contrecœur.

Et sur ce, il s'éloigna simplement, comme si rien de tout cela ne s'était passé.

__C'est sûr que ce n'était pas ce à quoi je m'attendais..__

**~~~ooo~~~**

- J'arrive pas à croire que tu te sois fait deux mecs en une soirée Bella. Respect !

- Pour la vingtième fois, je ne suis pas vraiment sorti avec Edward, Jessica ! On a juste dansé ensemble, point barre, fis-je la tête dans les mains, essayant de calmer les bourdonnements de mes oreilles.

- Mais tu m'as dit que tu avais failli l'embrasser, cria-t-elle alors que tous les élèves de la BU se retournèrent vers notre table pour lui lancer un regard noir.

- Oui failli en effet ! fis-je, les regards noirs se dirigeant désormais vers moi.

La bibliothèque universitaire, ou BU, du campus, qui contenait le plus grand nombre d'ouvrages de médecine de la côte Est, avait entièrement été rénovée pendant l'été, pour lui donner une touche de modernité. Et autant dire qu'ils n'avaient pas fait les choses à moitié. Elles était composée de trois étages immenses, baignés de lumière grâce à ses immenses baies vitrées qui ouvraient sur le parc de Harvard. L'ambiance était énormément studieuse ici, de telle sorte qu'un grincement de chaise de votre part vous faisait passer pour l'ennemi public numéro 1.

La motié de la BU était occupée par les premières années, se tuant à la tâche pour le concours. Presque aucun deuxième année ne venait ici, la quantité de travail étant tout simplement...quasi nulle.

Pourquoi j'étais ici le lendemain de la dernière soirée du week-end d'inté, cinq heures après notre retour et avec trois heures de sommeil en prime ? Tout simplement parce que j'avais un devoir à rendre pour le lendemain sur les innovations au niveau biochimique de la médecine, travail donné la semaine dernière, et donc déjà rendu par les autres étudiants. Travail donné le jour où je n'étais pas là. Et évidemment travail que j'avais totalement zappé !

Il fallait donc que je le boucle aujourd'hui, chose difficile avec un martèlement incessant de crâne. Jessica était venue me donner un coup de main soi disant, même si je la soupçonnais plutôt de vouloir me soutirer des informations à propos de la soirée de la veille.

- Dommage que tu n'aies pas été plus loin avec lui. C'est vrai, depuis que tu as rompu avec Démétri, ta vie sexuelle est au point mort. Il te faut une bonne partie de jambes en l'air ma vieille ! Je sais vraiment pas ce que t'as foutu hier...

Fatiguée de l'entendre, je posai mon stylo rageusement.

- Bon Jess, c'est vraiment sympa de te soucier de ma non-frustration sexuelle mais tu n'as pas autre chose à faire ? A ce rythme je ne vais jamais finir cette corvée et j'ai juste envie de m'en débarrasser.

- Très bien ! Je vois que madame est dans le déni ! N'empêche que tu sais que j'ai raison, alors trouve toi vite un mec, ou que sais-je d'autre parce qu'en plus ça te rend vraiment aigri. Je cours retrouver mon lit, je t'appelle ce soir ! Travaille bien, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

Autant je l'adorais, autant parfois j'avais juste envie de lui faire manger ses dents. Bon d'accord ma frustration était à son comble depuis la soirée de la veille, mais ça je ne lui avouerais jamais.

15h00... remarquai-je en regardant l'horloge murale. Bon, au travail ! A 19h00, normalement, ce devrait être bon.

Écouteurs dans les oreilles, la prochaine chanson qui arriva me fit immédiatement penser à _lui : Wish You Were Here_ d'Avril Lavigne.

**I can be tough,I can be strong**

_Je peux être dure, je peux être forte_

_Ses yeux..._

**But with you, it's not like that at all**

_Mais avec toi, ce n'est pas du tout comme ça _

_Sa bouche..._

**There's a girl that gives a shit**

_Il y a une fille qui en a quelque chose à foutre_

**Behind this wall you just walk through it**

_Derrière ce mur que tu viens de traverser _

**And I remember**

_Et je me souviens _

_Son odeur..._

**All those crazy things you said**

_Toutes ces choses folles que tu as dites_

**You left them running through my head**

_Tu les as laissées tourner dans ma tête_

**You're always there, you're everywhere**

_Tu es toujours là, tu es partout_

**But right now I wish you were here**  
><em>Mais maintenant je voudrais que tu sois là <em>

_Sa voix..._

**All those crazy things we did**

_Tous ces trucs dingues qu'on a faits_

**Didn't think about it, just went with it**

_On n'y a pas réfléchi, c'est venu comme ça_

**You're always there, you're everywhere**

_Tu es toujours là, tu es partout_

**But right now I wish you were here**

_Mais maintenant j'aimerais que tu sois là_

_Ses cheveux..._

**Damn! Damn! Damn!**

_Zut! Zut ! Zut!_

**What I'd do to have you here, here, here**

_Qu'est-ce que je ferais pour que tu sois là, là, là_

**(I wish you were here)**

_(Je voudrais que tu sois là)_

**Damn! Damn! Damn!**

_Zut! Zut ! Zut!_

**What I'd do to have you near, near, near**

_Qu'est-ce que je ferais pour que tu sois proche, proche, proche_

**(I wish you were here)**

_(Je voudrais que tu sois là)_

_Lui tout simplement..._

_Et personne ne pouvait imaginer à quel point ça pouvait être vrai. Wish you were here..._

**~~~ooo~~~**

Ouf ! pensai-je en mettant un point final à ma copie. 19h05, affichait l'horloge, j'étais dans les temps.

_C'est passé plus vite que je ne le croyais..._

Je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas levé la tête de ma copie depuis deux heures, et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en constatant que le troisième étage où je me trouvais était vide.

_Bizarre... D'habitude les gens restent jusqu'à la fermeture..._

Ne me posant pas plus de questions que ça, je me levai, trouvant quand même que quelque chose clochait.

Rangeant mes affaires, je commençai à me lever lorsque tout à coup, la lumière s'éteignit.

_Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?_

Cherchant à tâtons l'interrupteur, je me cognai à une table, et le trouvant enfin, rien ne se passa.

_Une coupure de courant ? Manquait plus que ça tiens !_

Je fouillai mon sac, prenant mon portable afin de m'éclairer et ce que je vis me fit écarquiller les yeux.

21h02...

_Non, non et non ! No fucking way !_

Je courus prendre l'escalier menant aux étages inférieurs prudemment.

2ème étage : personne

1er étage : pas un chat

Rez de chaussée : Vide

Je ne savais pas à quoi je m'attendais exactement sachant que la BU fermait à 21heures, mais je me dirigeai vers les portes automatiques près de l'accueil vide...qui ne s'ouvrirent pas.

_Non, pas moyen que je reste enfermée ici à cause d'une putain d'horloge défectueuse !_

Je me pris la tête dans les mains, paniquée à l'idée de passer la nuit seule dans cet immense endroit.

C'est alors que j'entendis des pas derrière moi.

Par réflexe, mon cœur accéléra sa cadence, tandis que je me retournai, soulagée, vers l'inconnu tenant une lampe de poche dans sa main.

- Oh Dieu merci, je ne suis pas seule ! fis-je en éclairant la personne afin de voir son visage, tandis que lui aussi faisait de même avec moi.

- Bella ?

Je me glaçai.

Sur tous les étudiants du campus qui venaient ici, il fallait que je me retrouve avec le seul et l'unique qui ne foulait jamais le sol de la bibliothèque.

Mon vœu avait été exaucé...

J'allais passer une nuit en tête à tête avec Edward Cullen.

**~~~ooo~~~**

- J'arrive pas à croire que je me sois endormi, marmonna-t-il en essayant d'appeler quelqu'un. Stupide devoir ! Merde, personne ne répond ! En plus j'ai envie d'une clope.

- Et moi alors...J'ai raté la fermeture à cause d'une foutue horloge.

Nous étions tous les deux assis par terre, au premier étage, seulement éclairés par la lueur des lampadaires extérieurs et des bougies qu'Edward avait déniché je ne sais où. On avait essayé d'appeler à l'aide, espérant que peut être quelqu'un nous entendrait. Personne. Aucun réseau, mon portable était HS, résultat : on n'avait pas d'autre choix que de rester ici, à moins de briser les vitres mais jouer à Spiderman n'était pas une option.

_Sincèrement, combien y avait-il de chances pour que lui aussi ait un travail à rendre pour le lendemain et soit venu ici faire des recherches ? A priori aucune... A fortiori, une..._

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? Il caille ici et en plus j'ai faim.

- Je pense qu'on va devoir passer la nuit ici. N'empêche...j'aurais pu plus mal tomber, sourit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je soupirai, ne voulant pas rentrer dans ce jeu. J'étais lasse, je n'avais presque pas dormi, et la dernière chose que je voulais était de décrypter ses sous-entendus.

- Ouais et bah pas moi ! ronchonnai-je. J'aurais préféré être bien au chaud sous ma couette à m'abrutir au paracétamol. Et puis comment tu fais pour être aussi en forme ? Il me semble que tu as bu presque autant que moi pourtant !

Plissant les yeux, il me dévisagea longuement avant de me répondre.

- J'ai l'habitude des grosses cuites...ce qui n'est visiblement pas ton cas, ajouta-t-il d'un air moqueur.

Je me levai avant de lui faire ravaler ses provocations à deux balles par les narines.

- Si tu le dis ! lançai-je

- Où est-ce que tu vas ?

- Au 2ème, répondis-je en faisant mine de prendre une bougie.

- Tu ne vas nulle part, dit-il en s'emparant de l'objet de ma convoitise.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- J'ai les bougies jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Et je ne te les donnerai pas.

- Tu as peur d'être seul ? me moquai-je. Tu veux peut être que j'appelle ta maman ?

- Laisse moi te dire que tu es franchement désagréable les lendemains de soirée. Heureusement que ce n'est pas tout le temps.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? fulminai-je. Tu crois que je suis une casanière qui ne sort jamais de son trou ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'énerves comme ça ? demanda-t-il en se levant.

- Parce que tu prends ton air supérieur et je déteste ça. Je déteste cet Edward là.

- Je ne savais pas que j'avais un double angélique quelque part, riposta-t-il ironiquement.

- Tu sais quoi ? Garde tes bougies, moi je m'en vais.

- Très mature comme réaction.

Pour m'enfoncer un peu plus, je lui tirai la langue, en lui lançant.

- Si je tombe dans les escaliers et que je meurs d'un traumatisme crânien ce sera de ta faute !

Je l'entendis marmonner un truc du genre : " Cette fille a un souci" que j'ignorai et quittai l'étage, montant au deuxième.

_Qu'est-ce que je détestais ce type !_

Cela me fit bizarre de découvrir la BU entièrement vide et plongée dans la pénombre, elle d'habitude si bondée. Je passai entre les tables, essayant de me guider grâce à la lumière renvoyée par la lune. Un éclat argenté pénétrait par les baies vitrées, créant une atmosphère presque magique.

J'atteignis le coin "détente" avec des canapés et fauteuils disposés en arc de cercle. Cette partie était un peu isolée de la partie où ça bossait dur, pour éviter les dérangements causés par les discussions qui se déroulaient ici (à voix basse s'entend).

Je me laissai tomber dans un des canapés couleur crème et fermai les yeux. Instantanément, mon esprit divagua un étage en dessous, et je me demandais ce qu'il faisait. Je me rendis compte qu'il me manquait, lui et son assurance, son égocentrisme, son arrogance à toute épreuve.

Mais j'avais bien trop de fierté pour aller le retrouver.

Les minutes passaient, lentement, très lentement...22 heures 43 à peine. La nuit ne faisait que commencer et je m'ennuyais ferme. Le sommeil ne venait pas, pour une raison simple.

Il était à quelques mètres de moi, mais si loin en même temps.

Je voulais le toucher, je désirais finir ce qui avait débuté la veille. Seulement, l'audace n'avait jamais été mon point fort.

_Sauf quand je suis bourrée.._

Un instant je voulus courir au premier étage, sachant pertinemment que son **orgueil** ne le pousserait jamais à venir me voir. Mais je devais être plus forte que tout cela, plus forte que les sentiments que j'éprouvais en sa présence.

Sur cette pensée, je fermai les yeux une nouvelle fois, décidée à piquer un roupillon.

Mais lorsque je sentis le canapé s'affaisser sous moi, je sus que ce ne serait pas le cas.

J'ouvris les yeux lentement pour tomber sur deux émeraudes me scrutant intensément.

_Est-ce qu'il pouvait arrêter de faire ça !_

Je rougis instantanément et fus heureuse qu'il ne puisse pas le voir. Il posa la bougie à ses pieds, tandis que je décidai de jouer la fille détachée.

- Alors, je te manquais ?

N'obtenant pas de réponse de sa part, je me demandai ce qu'il faisait, et alors que j'allais lui envoyer une pique, sa voix grave s'éleva.

- Je n'ai jamais réussi à te cerner.

J'ouvris les yeux subitement et lui lançai un regard interrogatif.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- D'habitude toutes les filles sont à mes pieds.

- Ton humilité me sidère, me moquai-je

- Je veux dire, continua-t-il en ignorant ma remarque, la plupart essaient d'attirer mon attention...et toi c'est le contraire. Lorsque je t'approchais, tu avais l'air de me fuir.

Je restai figée, étonnée qu'il ait remarqué tout ça.

- Je me suis toujours demandé...si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal.

Je le fixai étonnée. Il avait l'air presque craintif de ma réponse, comme un enfant minaudant après avoir fait une bêtise. C'était tout simplement touchant.

- Je...non, répondis-je troublée. C'est juste que...j'étais intimidée je suppose.

Il haussa les sourcils, ne s'attendant sûrement pas à ça.

- Tu es décidément une fille étonnante, murmura-t-il. Je l'ai su dès que je t'ai vue pour la première fois. Fragile et forte, timide et provocatrice, réservée et séductrice, sage et emmerdeuse. Mais si...sensuelle.

J'écarquillai les yeux.

_Il n'aurait pas continué la fête avec du whisky au déjeuner lui ?_

- Et le pire, c'est que tu ne t'en rends même pas compte.

J'ouvris la bouche, fixant ses lèvres.

L'argenté de la lune et le doré de la bougie se mélangeaient, créant un halo de lumière autour de nous.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça maintenant ?

- Je n'en avais jamais eu l'occasion auparavant.

Il rajouta après un petit moment.

- Tu m'as dit hier soir, enfin ce matin que ton principal péché était la **gourmandise**.

Je me rappelai vaguement cette scène, et ainsi je hochai la tête.

- Laisse moi te dire quels sont les miens, fit-il en me regardant intensément.

_Gloups. __Ça risque d'être intéressant._

- La** luxure** et l'**avarice**. Je n'aime pas me séparer de ce qui m'appartient...et je ne parle pas que de biens matériels ou d'argent, chuchota-t-il à mon oreille, se reculant ensuite.

_En effet, très intéressant ! Le vice à l'état pur..Double gloups._

Et alors que je ne l'aurais jamais soupçonné, la Bella désinhibée de la veille refit surface.

- Je te veux, assénai-je en le regardant dans les yeux. Maintenant.

J'eus l'impression que ses pupilles avaient pris une teinte plus foncée tout à coup, et je me mordis la lèvre, excitée par l'atmosphère entre nous.

- Redis le moi Isabella, demanda-t-il d'un ton autoritaire.

Mon prénom entier dans sa bouche et l'impératif qu'il avait employé firent mouiller ma culotte encore plus si possible.

- Je te veux Edward, ici et maintenant. Je t'ai toujours voulu.

Dans un grondement presque animal, il se jeta sur mes lèvres, me basculant en arrière sur le canapé.

Ce baiser n'avait rien de romantique, de doux, de tendre, non.. C'était le résultat de trois ans de non dits, de désir enfoui, d'une passion dévastatrice.

Il mordilla ma lèvre inférieure, et je compris le message. Bientôt, sa langue trouva la mienne, entamant un ballet endiablé et fiévreux, nos dents s'entrechoquant, alors que sa main droite remontait dans mes cheveux, l'autre passant sous mon tee-shirt.

_Putain, qu'est-ce que c'est bon !_

A bout de souffle, il plongea sa tête dans mon cou, mordillant ma peau sensible alors que je passai ma main dans ses cheveux soyeux.

Je tirai légèrement dessus, de sorte à ce qu'il relève la tête et je fondis sur ses lèvres.

_Encore mieux que dans mes rêves les plus inavouables._

La main qu'il avait passée sous mon tee-shirt arriva à la bordure de mon soutien-gorge qu'il écarta sans ménagement. Il empauma mon sein droit, le malaxant, son pouce passant sur mon téton durci alors que je me cambrai.

_Plus, plus..._

Comprenant ce que je voulais, il empoigna mon tee-shirt et le fit passer par dessus ma tête. Son regard avide parcourut mon corps, et alors que j'aurais dû rougir, un plaisir indescriptible naquit dans mon ventre. Je me remémorai alors ses mots.

__" avec qui tu aurais l'impression d'être l'une des sept merveilles du monde."__

Car oui je me sentais désirable sous son regard incandescent, qui donnait l'impression de me transpercer de toutes parts tel un rayon laser.

Mon soutien-gorge vola également, et sa bouche fondit sur le sein qu'il avait cajolé.

_ _Fucking hell !__

Sa langue tournoya autour de mon bout de chair durci, sans pour autant le toucher tandis que sa main s'occupait de mon sein gauche, faisant rouler mon mamelon entre ses doigts, me faisant mourir de désir.

Enfin, il aspira mon téton, le mordillant, le suçant avec avidité, alors que je poussais un gémissement de plaisir, et me tortillai à la recherche de plus de contact.

__Plus, plus, plus !__

Il réserva le même sort à mon sein gauche, prenant son temps, me faisant languir. Contre ma cuisse, je pouvais sentir son érection, longue et dure.

- Tu me rends complètement fou ! souffla-t-il en déboutonnant mon jean et me l'enlevant.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'il me souleva comme un poids plume, et me déposa sur une des tables.

J'écartai les jambes, lui intimant de se loger entre elles, tandis qu'il posa ses mains sur mes mollets, celles-ci remontant ensuite sur mes cuisses.

Il embrassa chacune d'elles, et je gémis, passant mes jambes autour de ses hanches pour obtenir un contact entre nos deux intimités.

- Patience darling, murmura-t-il à mon oreille. J'attends ce moment depuis aussi longtemps, voire plus que toi, sourit-il.

Grisée par son aveu, je l'embrassai, me frottant contre lui éhontée.

Il pressa sa main sur mon intimité trempée, alors que je rejetai la tête en arrière.

- Tu es si humide bordel. C'est moi qui te fait cet effet Isabella ?

La respiration erratique, je hochai la tête.

Il passa un doigt sous l'élastique de ma culotte et le glissa sur ma fente.

Un cri étouffé sortit de ma bouche, suivi d'un autre quand il pressa son pouce sur mon clitoris gonflé.

- Je veux t'entendre crier Isabella. Je veux que demain tu ne puisses plus prononcer un putain de mot tellement tu auras mal à la gorge, dit-il, la voix rauque en faisant des cercles sur mon petit bouton rose.

__Plus, plus, plus, plus..__

Comme s'il avait entendu mes prières, il pénétra un doigt en moi, continuant ses mouvements circulaires frénétiques.

- Hum...oui Edward...

- Je n'entends rien, fit-il en augmentant la cadence.

- S'il te plaît, ne t'arrête pas, suppliai-je.

Au contraire, il cessa tout mouvement et lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, prête à lui demander ce qu'il se passait, je le vis à genoux, la tête entre mes cuisses.

- Voyons voir comment tu vas réagir à ça.

Sa bouche fondit sur mon clitoris hypersensible qu'il aspira si bien que je faillis venir tout de suite. Il mit ses jambes sur ses épaules tandis que sa langue commença à me laper, à tournoyer frénétiquement autour de mon dôme de chair sans véritablement le toucher.

Les sons sortirent de manière désordonnée de ma bouche, incohérents, les gémissements succédant aux cris tandis qu'il me léchait avidement, presque assoiffé.

La chaleur dans mon bas ventre se fit se plus en plus intense, les fourmis dans mes membres inférieurs s'accroissant, mon souffle se faisant de plus en plus difficile.

Lorsque son regard se leva , ses yeux couleur nuit me scrutant intensément, et qu'il pénétra brusquement deux doigts en moi en passant un coup de longue sur mon petit bouton rose, la boule explosa, des millions d'étoiles défilant devant mes yeux.

__Intense, orgasmique..__

Je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à croire ce qu'il venait de se passer. Edward Cullen venait de me donner en plaisir la récolte de deux ans de vie sexuelle.

- Putain..Encore mieux que ce que j'avais imaginé, murmura-t-il en se reculant pour m'admirer comme s'il contemplait une œuvre d'art.

Récapitulons. J'étais entièrement nue, jambes écartées, sur une table de la bibliothèque de l'université prestigieuse d'Harvard. J'allais définitivement aller en enfer !

Mais je m'en fichais...

Reprenant mes esprits, et me rendant compte qu'il avait encore tous ses habits sur lui, je le tirai brusquement par le col et fit passer son tee-shirt par dessus sa tête.

Je me mordillai la lèvre inférieure en admirant ses abdos bien taillés, et dessinait timidement du doigt leur contour.

Lui me fixait attentivement de son regard brûlant, passant son doigt sur ma lèvre.

La lumière de la bougie à quelques mètres de nous, dansant sur nos corps rendait la scène encore plus intimiste, voire surréaliste.

Mue d'une audace nouvelle, je le regardai droit dans les yeux et aspirai son doigt, faisant tourner ma langue autour. Je le mordillai, léchant, ma langue tournoyant de plus en plus vite.

Il n'y a pas plus équivoque je crois.

Un grondement sourd sortir des tréfonds de ses entrailles, signe d'avertissement implicite.

- Fuck Bella !

L'entendre jurer m'excitait encore plus si possible, si bien que sans prévenir, je m'attaquai au bouton de son jean, puis à sa braguette que je descendis précipitamment. Son pantalon suivit le rythme, ne restait plus que son caleçon déformé par son immense érection.

Je déglutis, déjà impressionnée par son gabarit, et pressai ma paume contre son sexe, remontant lentement de sorte à le faire languir, en lui lançant un regard coquin.

Je ne me reconnaissais pas.

Le gémissement grave qui sortir de sa bouche me donna envie de plus, de le voir totalement offert.

Le caleçon vola et j'écarquillai les yeux.

_Eh ben ! Il y a matière à faire !_

La vue de ses attributs incendia littéralement mon intimité, et à ce rythme il y aurait sûrement bientôt une inondation.

Partant de son cou, je fis descendre mes mains lentement, suivant la ligne de poils qui partait de son nombril, traçant le V de sa ceinture abdominale, et empoignaitson sexe, commençant de longs va-et-vient.

Il rejeta la tête en arrière en fermant les yeux, alors que j'étalai le liquide perlant à son bout sur toute sa longueur_._

__L'incarnation même de la __**luxure**__.__

Je continuai mon geste, variant la vitesse, et fondit dans son cou pour respirer son odeur.

_ _Une drogue..__

Collée à lui ainsi, je sentais les battements désordonnés de son cœur, et sa respiration erratique dans mes cheveux.

Se retirant soudain de ma poigne, il se baissa, me laissant étonnée, saisissant quelque chose dans la poche de son pantalon.

_ _Ah bah oui, très utile en effet !__

Il déchira le petit emballage argenté que je lui arrachai des mains, alors que je déroulai moi même le préservatif sur sa verge tendue.

Le taquinant, je lui lançai:

- Bah alors Cullen, toi d'habitude si bavard, je te trouve bien silencieux tout à coup ! Trop d'émotions peut être ?

- Toi en revanche, il te sera impossible d'être silencieuse, lâcha-t-il d'une voix enrouée par le plaisir.

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'il me souleva dans les airs, alors que j'enroulai mes jambes autour de ses hanches, me plaquant brusquement contre une des étagères.

_Aïe !_

Quelques livres tombèrent à cause du choc, mais je les oubliai vite lorsqu'il me pénétra d'un coup vif en fermant les yeux.

- Bordel, lâcha-t-il dans un soupir.

_OMG!_

Sa verge me remplissait entièrement, nos corps s'emboîtant parfaitement. Pour la première fois, je me sentais enfin complète, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.

Et alors que je commençai à m'accoutumer à sa taille, il sortit pour revenir encore plus puissamment.

Je lâchai un cri de plaisir, fermant les yeux pour mieux apprécier.

- Bordel, lâcha-t-il en me martelant d'un nouveau coup de butoir, mon dos tapant violemment contre l'étagère.

_ _Du moment que je ne reçois pas une encyclopédie sur la tête !__

J'accompagnai ses coups de butoir en ondulant du bassin, pour le sentir encore plus profondément, pressant ses fesses délicieusement musclées alors qu'il malaxait mes hanches.

- Regarde moi Isabella, fit-il en augmentant le rythme.

Je m'exécutai, croisant ses pupilles dilatées.

- Je veux voir ton regard quand tu crieras mon nom.

Il ralentit le rythme, sortant entièrement de moi...me pénétrant d'un coup sec. Encore, et encore, et encore.

__Toujours plus fort..__

Je ne pensai pas qu'il était possible de ressentir autant de plaisir pendant l'acte charnel. C'était au delà de tout ce que j'avais imaginé.

Mais je le désirais toujours plus.

- Edward... Hum..oui...plus

Les mots sortaient de manière incohérente, mais mon cerveau était momentanément inactif.

Je pensais avec mes sens.

Me sentant proche de la délivrance, il me souleva de nouveau, et cette fois-ci je me demandais encore où il nous emmenait.

La surface que je sentis me fit frissonner, contrastant avec le bois chaud de l'étagère.

_Une vitre..._

Je le regardai, magnifique baigné par la clarté de la lune se reflétant sur son corps d'éphèbe et dans ses cheveux à la couleur si particulière.

- Retourne toi, m'ordonna-t-il.

Son ton autoritaire me fit gémir, tandis que je fis ce qu'il me dit.

- Je vois que ce que je te dis te plaît, chuchota-t-il à mon oreille en suçant mon lobe. Vilaine petite Bella ! sourit-il.

Mon souffle se coupa alors que mes seins s'écrasaient contre l'immense paroi de verre.

_La baie vitrée._

De là, je pouvais voir tout le parc de Harvard, traditionnel mais moderne à la fois, avec ses haies taillées, ses pelouses verdoyantes et les bancs occupés par les couples d'amoureux le jour.

En observant bien, la ville s'étendait en arrière plan, majestueuse avec ses gratte-ciel chatouillant l'immensité bleue nuit peuplée d'étoiles scintillantes.

Nous étions comme seuls au monde.

Je distinguai nos reflets dans la vitre, et nos regards se croisèrent alors qu'il commença ses va-et-vient en moi, plus intensément encore si possible.

- Si serrée bordel !

Je le sentais encore mieux de cette façon. La fraîcheur de la vitre contre lesquels mes seins s'écrasaient contrastait fortement avec la chaleur de nos corps brûlants. Jamais je n'avais connu une sensation pareille.

- Plus vite, suppliai-je en me cambrant vers lui, alors qu'il saisit mes fesses qu'il malaxa, puis mes seins.

Les lumières extérieures brillaient avec ardeur, et j'avais l'impression que l'intensité allait crescendo tout comme notre plaisir.

Sa longueur m'emplissait à un rythme effréné, butant maintenant au fond de mon antre, nos gémissements et halètements résonnant dans le silence presque religieux de la bibliothèque.

- Merde, merde, merde, cria-t-il en m'attirant d'un coup sec sur son sexe.

- Edward, encore...

Le fait de nous voir dans la vitre recouverte de buée m'excitait au plus au point , nos corps brûlants recouverts de sueur se déchaînant, sa verge pilonnant mon intimité, frottant mes parois de manière délicieuse, sous ses grognements presque animaux. Nos regards troublés par le plaisir s'accrochèrent, pour ne plus se lâcher, magnétiques.

Les gémissements se transformèrent en cris, alors que je clamai son nom comme celui d'un empereur romain.

- Oui c'est ça, lâche toi amour.

Le surnom fit battre mon cœur plus vite encore, et j'avais l'impression qu'il allait sortir de ma poitrine.

- Viens pour moi, ajouta-t-il essoufflé en faisant tournoyer son index sur mon petit paquet de nerfs.

- Je t'ai voulu dès que j'ai posé les yeux sur toi, souffla-t-il. J'ai essayé de résister...fit-il en donnant un coup de rein plus violent...

_J'allais m'évanouir à ce rythme !_

-...mais j'ai pas pu, finit-il.

Sa verge que je sentais gonfler de plus en plus tressauta subitement à l'intérieur de moi, et ses paroles furent la cerise sur le gâteau. Je me resserrai violemment autour de lui. Nous explosâmes en même temps, lui rejetant la tête en arrière, sublime.

Si tout à l'heure j'avais atteint l'extase, là c'était le Nirvana.

La vague de plaisir déferla sur moi, violente, intense, alors que je hurlai son nom, celui-ci faisant écho sur les murs et qu'il se déversa dans le préservatif en un grondement bestial, en plusieurs longs jets.

Les spasmes mirent du temps à s'arrêter, des petites vaguelettes de jouissance continuant à m'engloutir à intervalle régulier.

Les jambes molles, je me collai à la vitre, afin d'éviter de tomber, où une large trace de buée triomphait, signe de notre étreinte passionnée. Je le sentis déposer un léger baiser dans mes cheveux, tandis qu'il se retirait de moi, et s'éloigna quelques instants.

Le froid revint et m'envahit.

Ne le supportant pas, je me retournai vers lui lorsque je l'entendis revenir et me blottit contre son corps sans réfléchir.

D'abord figé, il passa finalement ses bras autour de moi, me serrant encore plus contre lui, et embrassant le sommet de mon crâne.

- Tu es décidément une fille étonnante Bella Swan, et en plus de ça chaude comme la braise, sourit-il en me berçant lentement.

Je ris doucement, collant mon oreille contre sa poitrine sur laquelle je déposai un baiser léger, fermant les yeux.

Notre étreinte avait peut-être été bestiale, torride, passionnelle, mais tout ce que je pouvais entendre maintenant était le battement de deux cœurs à l'unisson.

**~~~ooo~~~**

Claquant la porte de ma petite chambre universitaire sur le campus, je me laissai ensuite tomber sur mon lit, exténuée.

Cette nuit avait été magique.

Nous nous étions finalement endormis blottis l'un contre l'autre après encore quelques taquineries. Je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à croire que depuis 3 ans que j'attendais ça, mon souhait avait enfin été exaucé. Et c'était beaucoup plus que ce que j'avais espéré.

A l'ouverture de la BU à 8h, quelle ne fut pas la surprise des employés de nous trouver là, habits froissés, les accueillant avec un grand sourire narquois.

Bien entendu, ils auraient dû vérifier qu'il ne restait personne dans la BU avant de fermer, et Edward le leur avait bien fait comprendre, râlant pour la forme. Ceux-ci s'étaient confondus en excuse, alors que nous étions partis dans un grand éclat de rire, eux nous regardant comme si on était fous.

Et ainsi chacun était retourné à ses occupations. Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre avec lui, mais en tout cas quelque chose s'était passé cette nuit là, chose que j'avais du mal à qualifier.

_Quand Jessica allait savoir ça ! Si je lui disais évidemment..._

Allumant mon ordinateur et me connectant à internet, je décidai d'aller sur le site au célèbre logo blanc sur fond bleu, et vit une notification me signalant un nouveau message.

Edward Cullen Il y a 7 minutes

_Je l'avais raté de peu..._

Un frisson de contentement me traversa alors que je m'empressai de cliquer sur le lien.

_" Ma Bella. _

_Si tu te rappelles bien, lors de la soirée de dimanche, la musique sur laquelle on a dansé a été coupée avant la fin. Je tiens juste à rétablir l'ordre des choses (paroles légèrement modifiées).Enjoy !_

Je faillis bondir au surnom qu'il m'avait donné, mais me calmai_. _Étonnée, je lus avec avidité les lignes suivantes.

**This is not what I intended**_  
>Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais prévu<br>_**I always swore to you I'd never fall apart**_  
>Je t'ai toujours promis de ne pas tomber à terre<br>_**You always thought that I was stronger**_  
>Tu as toujours cru que j'étais plus fort<br>_**I may have failed but I have loved you from the start**_  
>J'ai peut être échoué, mais je t'ai aimée dès le début <em>

**But hold your breathe**_  
>Mais retiens ton souffle<br>_

**Because tonight has been the night****  
><strong>_Parce que ce soir a été le soir_**  
><strong>**That I fell for you****  
><strong>_Où je suis tombé pour toi_**  
><strong>**Over again****  
><strong>_Encore une fois_**  
><strong>**Don't make me change my mind**_  
>Ne me fais pas changer d'avis<em>**  
><strong>**Or I won't live to see another day****  
><strong>_Ou je ne vivrai pas un jour de plus_**  
><strong>**I swear it's true****  
><strong>_Je jure que c'est vrai_

****Because a girl like you is impossible to find****_**  
><strong>_Parce qu'une fille comme toi est impossible à trouver_**  
><strong>_**You're impossible to find**_**  
><strong>_Tu es impossible à trouver__

_E.C "_

Je restai un instant figée. Devais-je croire ces paroles mot pour mot ? En faire des déductions ? A priori oui. Mais plus tard...

Tout ce que je retenais pour l'instant était que j'avais offert mon cœur à Edward Cullen. Je lui avais tout donné. J'avais bravé les frontières du raisonnable, combattu mes peurs, dépassé mes limites, affronté les péchés.

Seulement, je ne regrettais rien. Qu'importe l'avenir, le destin, j'étais sereine. Car en allant en enfer l'espace d'une nuit, j'avais atteint le paradis, et j'espérais bientôt goûter au Nirvana, _mon_ Nirvana.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! J'espère vraiment que vous allez apprécier, et si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à vous mobiliser ! ;)<strong>

**Énormes bisous**

**Christelle.**


End file.
